Jay Hickman
Houston Dallas |active = 1993-present |first_appearance = Master of Mosquiton |status = Active }}Jay Hickman is an American actor and voice actor who primarily works on titles for ADV Films and Seraphim Digital. His first role in FUNimation Entertainment was Choo in One Piece. Career Hickman lent his voice to the character of Mark in the 2002 Canadian film Touching Wild Horses, starring Jane Seymour. He has also a number of on-screen appearances, including an uncredited bit part in the 1998 film Rushmore opposite television and movie actress Alexis Bledel and Apollo 11. In anime, he is known as the voice of Kurama from Elfen Lied, Kagetane Hiruko from Black Bullet, Crusty from the Log Horizon series and Ryuya from Air. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Announcer (ep. 9), Researcher (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Shō Zama *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Dragon Shiryu, Black Dragon *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Charlie Nash (ADV Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Akatsuki Nagare, Chairman (ep. 7) *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - The Judge (eps. 13-24), Townsman (ep. 15), Satan Santa (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Waiter (ep. 3), Maintenance Worker (ep. 9), Chief Operator (eps. 11-12, 16), Fox (ep. 19), Refugee (ep. 22), Scared Man (ep. 22), Skyhook Boomer (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - News Anchor, Taki-Bear (ep. 8), Male Co-Star (ep. 9), Miyama's Professor (ep. 10), Scientist (ep. 19), TV Anchorman (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Tim (eps. 10, 24), Sentry (ep. 13), Student (ep. 20) *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Toru Watanabe *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - Reed (ep. 5) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Choo, Hammond, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Noir'' (2001) - Vanel (ep. 5), Guerrilla (ep. 7), Milosh Havel (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Steel Angel Kurumi 2'' (2001) - Yutaka Kisuki, Scientist (ep. 5) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Captain Sailor, Ryunosuke Akagi (ep. 14), Savage A (ep. 17), Maintenance Man B (ep. 19), Hiroshi Kasuya (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Kotaro Onodera, Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Fool, Thief (ep. 27) *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Kurama *''Gantz'' (2004) - Inamori *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Ryouma Sakamoto (ep. 9) *''Air'' (2005) - Ryūya, Sky *''009-1'' (2006) - Bellboy (ep. 3), Phantom (ep. 4) *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Cloud *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Atsushi Hirata *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Dr. Stylish, The Lord (ep. 18), Officer (eps. 20, 22-24), Additional Voices *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Gatchaman Crowds insight'' (2015) - Millio Toriyama *''Himouto! Umaru-chan'' (2015) - Professor Music (ep. 1), Barker (ep. 2), Umaru Fan (ep. 3), Fans and Gamer Nerds (ep. 4), Game Narrator (ep. 4), Not Ryuhei Ueshima (ep. 5), Narrator (ep. 6), Drunk Rosenblatt (ep. 7) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Taneo Tokuda (ep. 64), Additional Voices *''7SEEDS'' (2019) - Mansaku Tsunomata OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Eiji Takanaka (ADV Dub) *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Police Dispatch A (ep. 1), Eve's Client A (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Elfen Lied'' (2005) - Kurama *''Blade Runner Black Out 2022'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Choo Anime Films *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Greco Roman (Sentai Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Nagare Akatsuki *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (2013) - Gaia Coalition Member *''No Game No Life: Zero'' (2017) - Einithi, Human External Links *Jay Hickman at the Internet Movie Database *Jay Hickman at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks